


A Name Unknown

by RhayneForest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bar owners Talyn and Joan, Cop Roman, I tried to be semi accurate to that, I'm not really good at that though, Logan is on the autism spectrum, M/M, Teacher Logan, Therapist Patton, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, warnings in the notes of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhayneForest/pseuds/RhayneForest
Summary: This story losely follows the life of a young trans man after moving out and into the world. On his path he meets many people including, two bar owners, a café enthusiast, a cop, a therapist, and a familiar teacher.Or: Virgil makes friends despite being born female and his brother disowning him.Every chapter has a different perspective.





	1. Missy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite!! I hated how this chapter was originally written so I changed the perspective and added a few more details. No need to read the rewrite if you read the original, but you can if you want.
> 
> (Edit): I have rewritten the argument between Logan and Missy (Virgil) at the request of childoflightening. Thank you so much for identifing the problem I had over looked. Hopefully this helps in some way.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Panic attack  
> Transphobia  
> Therapy mention  
> Death mention  
> Swearing

Mom met Logan's dad at our therapist’s office. Picani was great with both adults and kids,  meaning he could help both of us individually, as to understand our problems better. 

 

People use to think that I was crazy because I was in therapy. Back then it wasn't ‘normal’ for five-year olds to have problems warranting  it. Logan was the first kid who understood it.

 

Logan was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome when he was one. So he had been in therapy even before his mother's death. It wasn't unusual to be in therapy to him, it  was normal.

I didn’t have the same  therapist as he did. Picani didn't work with Logan's issues. Attention Deficit Disorder, Anxiety, and having a single mom  who wouldn't let herself rest because she was too occupied raising you, were things he helped with though.

 

I was young, so it never really registered that my mom was dating Pa. I thought I had just earned my first friend and that was it. I was six, Logan was eight, when they got married.

 

I was the flower girl.

 

We didnt talk much in our new family, because we mostly used sign language. Logan's therapist thought it could help when he did not want to talk. Meaning  
Lo and I were made fun of for being 'mute’ all through our childhoods.

 

I only said my first words at school because of Logan. He had a routine.

Wake up to mom's voice  
Eat breakfast  
Drive to school  
Sit alone at lunch, reading a dictionary out loud to me  
Go home on the bus  
Read to me in his room

Homework  
Dinner  
Shower   
Sleep

That day did not follow the routine. Mom had to go into work early and we were out of Cheerios, his perfered breakfast. He had his "freaked out" at lunch when another student came to sit with us.

 

He fell into a panic attack quicker that I could react. I tried to tap out the pattern he had taught me onto the table, 4-7-8. He fell to the ground in hysterics. The boy who unknowingly caused the pain in us just watched in horror as I ran to my brother's side. 

 

Logan's breathing continued rising as tears began to fall from his eyes. The boy I had grown to know as my brother was coughing in between heavy inhales, so hard I felt as if I could feel the dryness of his throat. And I screamed, “Help!! Someone help him!!” 

Logan didn't understand why I locked myself in my room that day. I had spent the rest of the day crying and puking out the small amount of food I ate at lunch. I promised to myself that day that I would never let anyone hurt Logan like that again.

I feel like I helped him the most in high school. By then he had learned enough about emotions and people, not to stick out like a sore thumb. Until one day... 

"Missy, I have a query," Logan knocked at the opened door and entered my bedroom. I looked up from my Tumblr dash and quickly switched the screen to an in progress essay, "What's up, Brosef?"

"Firstly, you shouldn't be on social medias until you have finished your homework," he ventured further into the room and sat in the chair across from the desk I was sitting on, "Secondly, my name is Logan, not ‘Brosef’. And finally… I am confused."

"Elaborate." I slid the hairband off of my wrist and tied up the dark hair as he spoke. A habit I had developed whenever i talked him. Mom had always put it up for me when I was a toddler, he had gotten used to it. It was My own little way of letting him know that he was in a safe place.

"Grant Dove," I rose an eyebrow as if to say 'what about him' but decided on just saying instead. "He asked me if I liked him today. I told him that I believed that we were close enough acquaintances to be called friends. And the definition of like is to have a friendly feeling for a person, group, etcetera, which I do. Then he laughed at me." I looked over at Lo, giving him the same face that Grant must have,  by the way Logan reacted. "What is funny about that?!"

"That's- that's not what he was asking Logan," I spoke through laughter, "He was asking if you think you could learn to love him in the way Ma and Dad do. Ya know?"

“Oh” a pink streak grew across his cheeks, “Well, I believe I probably could.”

 

They dated for two years.

 

____

 

I knew by my sophomore year. I never felt comfortable in my body. I  would look in the mirror and see a different person. A person who wasn't me. 

 

I tried to change my clothes. It didn't work. I tried to cut my hair. It didn't work.I tried to stop eating, and throwing up what I did. It didn't work.

Nothing seemed to do anything, until one day. I was in the bathroom, the shower was on, waiting for me to enter. The lights were off, hiding the truth of my reflection from my eyes. My phone was sitting on the counter, a ting of a notification brought my eyes to the screen.

 

My favorite blog posted a long rant about their cousin who had just come out as trans. A trans hotline number rested at the bottom of the page, staring into my heart.

 

_____

 

I glanced over at the phone on the counter, taunting me. I had already told Ma and Dad about it earlier that day. 

 

“Ma, Dad, can I talk to you in the living room?” I waited till the week when I moved out. I didn't want to end up with no place to live. Not like they would have kicked me out for it, I was just cautious.

 

They both entered the room and sat  on the couch in front of the coffee table I had been resting on. 

 

“Sure thing Sweetheart, is there something wrong?” Mom had a super power for that. She could always tell when I was anxious. She has been known to call me when I was at work just when I needed her to.

 

They were as supportive as they were back when I told them I was bi or when Logan expressed interest in another guy. They only acted confused when I said I hadn't told Logan yet. We told each other everything back then. Even things we swore to never tell another soul.

 

They were the ones that convinced me to call him that night.

 

I sat on my bed fiddling with the phone in my hand, flipping it open and closed, open and closed. I finally decided to leave it open when dad started to ask about the clicking noise.

 

He picked up on the second ring, like always.

 

"Hello Missy. What is figuratively up?"

 

"Um…I have some news. It might be a bit... different, so, just don't hate me."

 

“At this point in my life I have to change my rutine all the time. Nothing you could do would 'throw me off my groove' enough for me to hate you.”

 

“You watched the movie I sent you!"

 

"Of course, I know how much you love disney, so I gave it a shot."  
“We've seemed to have gotten off track. What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Oh, well... I don't think-well I know I'm not… Logan, I'm Trans.”

 

“...”

 

"Logan?"

 

“How do you mean? Trans is a prefix, not a word. I do not understand what you are saying?"

 

"Transgender."

 

"You believe you are male?"

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don't understand? You are a female. You always have been and always will be my sister.”

 

"No. Im your brother."

 

"Explain how that could be true."

 

“Well… my body was made to be female but my brain wasn't. At least that's the easiest way to put it.”

 

“That is impossible. The hormones that signify gende are created in the brain. You can not have a different brain than body. Maybe you should talk to Picani about this.”

 

“No, Lo this isn't a thing that needs to be fixed with therapy. You just need to accept that I'm a guy.”

 

“It isn't that Missy, you're just being irrational. You are my sister and always will be. Unless you continue with this nonsense!”  
“ And if you can not let this go just… lose my number!”

 

I cried myself to sleep that night.

 

I moved in to my dorm the next weekend. I never told Ma how Logan reacted to the news. She was already having a bad day, saying goodbye to her "Little baby boy". 

That word still sounded off; boy. It's not what she used to call me (Busy little Missy) . I know I'm not Missy anymore but it just, seemed wrong.

I didn't have much stuff to move, Ma helped me pack what little I had, when dad went out and bought me new clothes. They would sound almost TOO supportive about this if you didn't grow up with them.They would probably give us medals just for breathing if such a thing existed.

I walked into my dorm to see my roommate hanging off the side of the bed, upside down. The wall along where their bed was was covered in posters, a collage of pictures, and pride flags. They greeted me with a question as I walked into the door, "Yo, you gay?"

"Uhh..."

"I'm not insulting you or anything. My cousin's the president of the LGBTQ+ club. I'm s'posed to get new recruits."

"Oh... well I guess you kinda struck gold with me then." I leaned in for a handshake and smiled, "No name yet, trans and bi, he/him." 

They took my hand and smirked right back, "Talyn, non-binary and what I want to, they/them," they hopped up from the bed and took one of my bags. They helped me unpack and sort out where my classes were.

The next day we went to lunch with a few friends. I noticed how often their hair changed colors in the pictureson their wall. 

Final day before classes I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I screamed and stared up at the man sitting on my legs, "What the hell?!"

Talyn rose up at my screams and looked over at the man. He took off the sunglasses from his shirt and placed them on his face, "Oh shit, sorry darlin' I thought you were Talyn. Dyed hair always throws me off," he let out a laugh and stood up, with an extended arm, "Remy"

"You need glasses man." I glared up at Remy and sighed at his smile, "like actual ones not sunglasses."

"Ehh same thang."

"Sure," he was still looking at me with a question on his lips, "Oh, yeah, name. Uh still trying to find that."

"Well that's no good. We're gonna have to find you a name, Love... How's about I call you 'him' for now. It'll get you used to the pronouns."

What was I so worried about? College is gonna be fun.

I didn't find a name for another three months. Remy was working on his homework in our room. He was obviously distressed as he tried to read a poem for Latin class. I was about to ask if he needed any help when he slammed the book and chucked it at the wall,   "GOD DAMNIT VIRGIL!! This is bullshit."

He turned back at me and lifted an eyebrow. I was standing in shock, not at the throwing of the book, that happened alot in our dorm, but at the name. "Virgil?"

Remy scrunched up his face but soon relaxed it again when he realized what I had meant, "Oh my god, Yes! Yes!! It's perfect!!!" He began jumping up and down and spun me in a circle. 

We wrote it on the door soon after.

'Talyn and Virgil: Enter at Your Own Risk'


	2. Emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Person POV
> 
> Warnings:  
> N/A

Roman was four when he and his sisters moved in with their Grandparents. His mother passed away while giving birth to the twins, Sophie and Eseria. His father tried his best, quitting his job as a police officer and working part-time, as to take care of his children easier. But fell short.

Lucy found him. He vowed that he wouldn't use his gun on anyone unworthy when he registered for the academy. He kept his promise, for he deamed himself worthy of it. 

Roman's superhero was dead, but his legacy lived on. Roman aspired to be just like his father in every way possible. The only things Roman did out his father's shadow were what his mother did, theater.

Roman met Patton much later in life. Patton had been working on a patient with a few more issues than he had realized. Roman Moore and his partner, Nathan Daniels, interviewed him about his patient after he was arrested for arson and attempted murder.

Patton was really beaten up over the news that he didn't help the man enough. Although his destressed state he was kind and joyful to the officers. Because of this Roman became infactuated with the short, chubby therapist and asked him to coffee the next morning. Patton whole heartedly agreed. 

They had dated for a few months before they agreed that the hertle of one (Patton) being Ace and the other definitely not being so, was to large to leap. 

Although they weren't dating anymore their relationship didn't change much after they broke it off.

:

Patton helped Roman over his drinking. He used to endulge in the 'occasional' drink, just as Patton's father once did. The young therapist began addressing his conserns when Roman began coming home late, some days not till morning, and not having any recalation of where he had been or why.

Roman helped Patton move in with him after he saw the state of Patton's studio. "A rusted fauset should never be drinken out of. Let alone by my lovely little smitten kitten." They moved apartments after they broke up but still lived together, now with 2 bedrooms and one office, instead of just the one bedroom and two offices.

:

The first was Valerie. Roman had helped her out of a abusive marriage and gave her Patton's card. Patton had a lot of experience in the field and was always happy to help.

Valerie had revealed to Patton that she had no where to go and was living on a crappy motel room and little to no food. She wasn't expecting Patton to offer her the extra room. She didn't even know he had an extra room. It took some convincing but soon both Valerie and Roman agreed with Patton's plan.

Valerie lived with the two of them for two months. She found a job, an apartment and gained some footing before moving out. The whole experience gained the two roommates a new tradition. 

They would bring in anyone who needed it and help them back on their feet. Not many people didn't do it , what would be better than living with both a cop and a therapist when you needed it.

After a while the living room wall was covered top to bottom with pictures of their "new extended family" that they would make a point to see once a month at least. Valerie, Camdon, Dahlia, Derionna, Ruby, Taylor, Joan, Brittany and Ava.

By the third guest both Patton and Roman told their co-workers about it and many of them chose to open up some room in their homes. After two years of them opening their doors ten to twenty news articles had been written about the 'wonderfully kind policeman and therapist who started the collaboration of people'. This brought the idea to many other people in the city who came to the station with open rooms. 

Including a young dark clothed man. 

"Hello, do you have an appointment today," smiled Patton's work receptionist.

"Uhh... no, I read about the thing online where people take others in for help?"

"Okay," the young woman flipped to a different screen on the computer, "Are you looking for help or signing up to be a volunteer?"

"Uh, volunteer. It's actually not the housing thing though." 

The woman tilted her head and clicked a button on the phone in front of her. Soon after then a short blonde man walked out cleaning his glasses on his shirt, "Linda, you called?" 

The receptionist glanced over at Patton and back to the dark man, "This is Patton Heart. He can answer any and all of your questions about volunteering." With that the man turned back to Patton, who had lit up with the word 'volunteering'.

They walked back to Patton's office, a cozy room filled with plushies, pillows and blankets, all in soft pastels. It reminded the emo of Picani's office on the other side of town. 

"So you're thinking about volunteering?" The sweet voice shocked the other out of his thoughts.

"Uh kinda... My roommate and I, we own a café open 24/7. And we, well, have trouble finding people to work night shifts. So...uh, we wanted to kill two birds with one stone right?" The man paused and glanced up at Patton ingrossed in the story.

"We pay pretty well; there's tons of different jobs we have open, not just barristas, cleaners, bakers, financing, we could use help in any relm honestly. I kinda just wanted to come by and say that, we're open to help out others by giving jobs. Anyone is welcome, even with little to no experience. Thats something we could provide." The man left his card and offer with Patton and exited the room.

Patton didn't see the man again for another month, a week after Roman came home ranting about some emo at the bar. 

Roman had asked Patton to come watch the first show of his and "screamo emo"'s. The bar was packed as usual for a Saturday night. Joan was working the bar, their partner, Talyn, was serving a couple on the other side of the room. Roman stood with the familiar dark clothed man, laughter filling the pale man's face, a slight hint of pink hidden under the eyeshadow resting beneith his eyes.


	3. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more in-depth look on "the night Roman came home ranting about some emo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Drunk Character  
> Swearing

Roman's POV

"I hate my job!" I groaned as I stepped through the door of the bar. Joan was standing behind the counter, serving a man who seemed distressed. 

I walked over to my friend and sat next to the pale man. "My partner is an idiot. He ran off without me at a gunshot," Joan placed a drink in my hand and I downed it in one gulp, just for it to be filled again. "And of course he was shot! Why wouldn't he?"

My dramatic side took over me as I hit my head down onto the bar. "You know, that's not even the worst of it." Joan raised an eyebrow to my comment. The words got the attention of the man seated next to me aswell, "Wait till he gets the medical bill." 

I looked up at the small figure, "I was demoted because of it." 

A loud thunk was heard from Joan placing a bottle on the counter in front of the pale man, with more force than needed. "WHAT?!" Joan turned back to me as their dark chocolate eyes met my jade, "That can't do that to you! Daniels is just a peice of God danm shit, that's not your fault! He was a fucking idiot before you even met him! UGH!!" As Joan rambled on they caught the attention of the other bar owner.

Talyn wandered over and rested a small hand on their datemate's (I couldn't think of anything else for that) shoulder. With their partner's touch, Joan took a breath. 

"They aren't blaming me for anything, Joan," I moved the glass I had been nursing to my lips as I spoke, "Daniels is in the hospital and until he's healthy I have no partner."

"So they just demoted you instead? Dicks!!"Joan turned back to the unwashed glasses behind them, searching for a task to fill their anger pained head.

"That sucks man." My attention turned to the quiet man next to me. My head clearer now that I had let out my frustrations, saw the complete picture in front of me.

The man, no older than me, bent over the bar with a red line of a drunken blush flooding under his nearly translucent skin. His oversized hoodie was being tugged off his left shoulder by a guitar case covered in indie band stickers and motivational quotes. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" 

"I don't know, some guy in a bar?" The man lifted up his beer and brought it to his lips only to find it empty. 

Talyn walked over with a chuckle and took the empty bottle, "This is Virgil. He and Remy play on the weekends." They motioned to Virgil's case before looking down at where they placed the bottle. "How many of these have you had?"

Virgil shrugged off the question and continued on in Talyn's direction, "We don't play anymore. Get your info straight."

"Why not?" My eyes moved over to Talyn in the moment it took Virgil to reply, "Can I have one?" I reached out to grab a beer only for my hand to be slapped, as intisipated.

"No. I don't need that on my concise." they moved the beer out of my reach before returning to Joan.

I looked back at Virgil who was waiting patiently to give his answer, "Our drummer got a promotion, no more time for us." Virgil's mouth streched to a thin line.

"Well, hey, I can play?"

After a long pause of silence he looked up at me with a drunken smile, "Come with me," before I knew it I was being dragged out of the bar by a strange man I didn't know.

We were only a few feet out of the bar when I asked where we were going, "You'll see!" With that Virgil began skipping down the street still pulling me along by the hand.

Welp im gonna be murdered tonight, I laughed at the man in front of me tripping on his tied laces. By then I knew that there was no way that this drunk dork would even be able to hold a knife.  
_____

I continued to follow him into a coffee shop only a few blocks from the bar. I was confused to realize that the café was still open at 12am before I saw the open/closing time sign just said 'When I Feel Like It'.

Although the late hour the room had people all around. Most of them seemed young, probably students.

The warmth of the hand in mine lingered after Virgil had let go of me. "Remy!" Virgil wandered over to the counter and leaned forwards as he called out, "Remy, I'm taking your shit!"

The silver eyes of the shorter man fell back on me, with a kind smile. Virgil took two cookies from the glass display and walked back to me with one of them in his mouth. 

Remy walked out right as I took a bite. "Hey sweetie. Stop taking my stuff," the leather clad man spoke in a playful manner as he flicked Virgil's forehead. 

Virgil leaned in before the hit, anticipating it. "Rem," he turned his gaze to me then back to the other, "I found us a drummer."

"OoOoO," Remy turned to face me and took off his suglasses, revealing two different eyes, "Eye candy. But can you play?" 

A blush ran up my face, I'm used to side comments about my aperance but what got me about this one was Virgil's drunken agreement with the statement. "Umm... Yeah, I used to play more in college though."

"Okay! You're in!" 

My mouth gaped, "What!? Your just gonna take my word? You realize your trusting a total stranger right now, right?!"

"Listen, if a drunk Virgil can trust someone, so can I," Remy motioned to the man, now sitting on the counter munching on another cookie, "What's your name babes?"

"Roman."

_____

Sober Virgil was a completely different person than the one I had met. He would still joke and send out sass left and right, but he was quiet, cautious of what he said and what people would think of him. 

It took a few weeks to earn his trust and longer for his friendship.

I was surprised to find out that Virgil rarely drinks. Talyn had told me not long after our meeting that that night was "a fluke". I didn't end up seeing the happy, golucky man I'd met for months. 

_____

I walked in to the bar at 2am. Earlier I had received a text from Joan: "Come get your drunk"

I opened the door to Talyn sitting on a stool at the bar with a Virgil crying onto their shoulder. Their stare seemed to melt a hole through my stomach as I walked over and took him from their grasp. 

"Hey Virge, let's get you home, huh?" I wispered into his jet black hair as I held him in my arms. The tears continued to fall as he shook his head and whined out, "I lost my keys and Remy not there." 

I began rubbing soothing circles over his back as I thought of a solution. "Here," I pulled back and kneelt down to look in his eyes, "you can come stay at my place tonight."

He looked up at me and wiped his cheek, "R-really?"

"Yeah," I stood back up, not noticing the lovesick smile on the other man's face, "Let's close up your tab." 

_____

Virgil asked to look at my keys as we walked up to my apartment. He fiddled with them until he held up my bright red keychain, "What's this for?"

I looked over, smiled ,and asked for the keys back with an outstreached hand to open the door with. "Two years sober," the door unlocked and swung open, "Come on in."

He followed me in astonishment, "We met in a bar?" 

"My best friends' own it."

"You were drinking?!" 

"Iced tea." 

Virgil followed me into the apartment and kicked off his shoes. I led him into the common area only to be greeted with a slap to the face.

"ROMAN IT IS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WHAT ARE LEAVING THE HOUSE FOR?!" Patton screamed at me and stared repeatedly hitting my arms, "Ava was worried sick. It took me an hour to help her calm down. You could have left a note or... SOMETHING!"

"Ow, oW, OW PATTON!!" I grabbed my roommate's arms and stared down into his eyes as I spoke, "stop." I turned around and motioned to Virgil who must have sobered up, for he was hugging his waist and staring down at the ground. "I was picking up Virge from the bar. Remy locked him out."

A realization hit the therapist as he looked over at the man I had brought home, clearly having an anxiety attack. "Oh, oh no," he ventured over to Virgil's bubble and asked before entering, "Virgil, kiddo, can I touch you?"

Virgil's head nodded, almost completely discised in his shivering. Patton moved closer, took the other's hand, and gently led him to the couch where I was waiting with a blanket and pillows. I slung the blanket over his arms and sat next to him. I leaned forwards and gave him a questioning smile.

He nodded again and I began running my fingers through his hair. (A trick I learned from Remy)

_____ 

After a bit of time Virgil had calmed back down and Patton headed off to bed. "Do you want some PJs? Skinny jeans can't be that comfy." Virge looked up at me and nodded, "Thanks."

I came back with a small pile of plush clothes from the guest room. "Here you go, these should fit." 

Virgil hesitated before taking the clothes. He sat still, staring at my old highschool theater shirt and a pair of Patton's paw printed sweats. I watched him sigh and gulp back his anxiety before he asked an unexpected question.

"Do you have a... I mean does Ava, mabye..." another sigh as he ripped off the band-aid, "Remy would kill me if I slept in my binder."

I tried my best to hide my surprise, although a small gasp did ecape me, when I nodded and turned back to the guest room.

"Hey, I need one more thing," Ava turned back from the essay she had been working on with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have any sports bras?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me if there are any other warnings I need to add in this or any other chapter.


	4. Kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Misgendering  
> Gunshots

Patton's POV

Roman asked the kiddo out not long after that night. It's not unusual to come home to find the two of them sitting on the couch watching hundreds of Disney movies on repeat. 

Virgil, the poor thing, must have Anxiety or something. He has been known to call and come over in the middle of the night. He has come over a few times when Roman was at work, panicking over how dangerous Roman's job is.Roman has taught me the 'tipz and trickz' of how to handle him on those days. Turns out he loves his hair being played with and the songs from Nightmare Before Christmas.

I had to walk to the bus this morning instead of hitching a ride with Roman, like usual.

There was a suicide in a high school on the other side of town. The principal called my office and asked for a whole bunch of therapists and counselors. I of course was a volunteer.

I'm the one supposed to talk to the teachers in the math and science wings. I talked to a total of seven teachers and four substitutes. Only one of which didn't have much to say about the matter.

"Hi, knock knock," I spoke like John Mulaney as I knocked on the open door and walked in the nearly empty classroom, "My name's Patton Heart, I'm here to talk to you about Joshua Steele."

Mr. Berry didn't move his head as he looked up from his laptop at me, "I have nothing to say." He looked back down and continued typing, as if he thought I was going to just leave him alone.

"Well you don't have to say anything, but this is my job so..." I pulled up a chair and sat across from the stoak man, "I guess I'll talk." A gleaming smile grew along my cheeks after Mr. Berry let out a heavy exhale and turned his body to look at me. "Where to start? My favorite color is blue. I'm a Gemini. I love long walks on the beach and dogs. I'm allergic to cats. And I'm terrified of spiders." I leaned forwards and rested my chin on my palm, "Your turn, Mr. Berry."

"If you insist on doing this frivolous exercise, then you may call me Logan. As for the questions that you have insinuated: I am partial to navy, I believe my birthday falls into the Libra star sign, my favorite things are chemistry and when a student learns something for once, and I seem to have no allergies nor any irrational fears." 

"Okay, Logan?" I asked the name before continuing with his nod of affirmation (see I can know big words too), "Im'a only child, I live with one of my best friends, I have a small collection of beanie babies and I make a point to always wear my flags." With the last point I pulled up my left sleeve to reveal two bracelets, one in the Ace flag colors and one in the Pan flag colors.

"Well, then; I have a younger...sister; I live alone with my turtle, Teddy, he loves buttons; I have a collection of dictionaries, I believe there are 18 in all, each read through thoroughly; And I feel the need to express that I would like your phone number."

I felt my skin grow hot as I turtled back into my shirt. Logan stood calm as I fished through my wallet for my business card.

He texted me the next day:

Unknown Number - Hello, Patton. I am to believe this number belongs to you, correct?

Patton Heart- Yeppy Doodle Doo! And who are you?

Patton Heart- oh that rhymes!

Logan 💙- Indeed it does. This is Logan Berry.

Patton Heart- Oh! Hi!

Logan 💙- Yes, hello.  
Logan 💙- I am texting you as to ask a question. May I?

Patton Heart- sure thing silly

Logan 💙- Would it be out of the figurative line, if I were to ask you out to dinner?

Patton Heart- OMGoodness!  
Patton Heart- of course not I would love to go out with you Logan!

Logan 💙- Good to hear. When would you dictate being an appropriate time frame for said dinner?

Patton Heart- Uh... I shouldn't have any patients after 5 this Friday

Logan 💙- Excellent, I shall arrive at 8:00 on Friday.

Patton Heart- It's a date!

Logan 💙- Indeed.

Logan knocked on our door at 8:00 sharp, but I was in Roman's room with Virgil doing my makeup to music and couldn't hear the three sharp knocks. Instead, Roman walked up to the apartment, still in his uniform, "Uh, hello?"

"Oh, hello, am I correct in assuming that you are Patton's roommate?"

"Yep. Am I correct in blah blah," Roman flipped his hand through the air with his words, "Your Pat's date, right?"

"Yep? Is that the correct usage?"

Roman walked up to the locked door and turned his keys, "Yeah, Webster's, it means yes." Walking through the door, he waved Logan in and showed our new shoe rack to him.

As Logan was putting up his shoes, Ro walked into his room and inspected Virgil's handiwork. "Nice job Hot Topic, it looks good," Virgil exhaled in a chuckle and let Roman pull him into a side hug, with a kiss on his hair. "Oh yeah, Pat, your boy toy's out there waiting for you."

"What?!" I stood up and ran out the door around Ava's boxes, nearly falling straight on my face, only to be caught by a tall figure. "Oops, sorry, I guess I'm not too crate at walking and I?" 

A tiny smirk sprouted over Logan's lips as he helped me back up to my feet. But it quickly vanished. "Well, I believe we should be on our way." 

"Sure thing, let me just go grab my glasses." I hoped back over to the other room and slid on my glasses. Looking back in the mirror to fix my hair, I saw Virgil wrapped around Roman's waist, "Now don't you kids do anything I wouldn't do." I shook my finger at the couple as I left the room.

"Okay, Dad." Virgil pulled back and rolled his eyes at me before I shut the door, leaving those two to their own endeavors. 

I walked back out and smiled up at my date, "Hey, we have the same glasses." 

"...Yep"

______

Logan brought me to a nice restaurant in town and took me on a walk through the park. He must have saw one of my pins on my cardigan that day at the school, for he made sure the restaurant had a vegetarian menu available.

We fell into friendly conversation with a pun or two sprinkled here and there. A few of which Logan made, on accident of course, but still. I even made him qwerk a few smiles through the night, but I couldn't get a good look at it until later.

The walk through the park was not planned. Logan's car broke down halfway to the apartment. I only advised the idea after I saw him hyperventilating. He continued apologizing as we began walking, even after I said it was fine. 

I walked in comfortable silence along the small pond, stealing small glances at the man at my side. After a bit Logan stopped in his tracks, staring at the night's sky. I looked back at him then to the sky and my jaw dropped.

The Galaxy was in full view. Each star placed perfectly to create a glowing array of swirling color and glitter. A content sigh rang through my ear and I turned my head to find something more beautiful. Logan was smiling. A full, uncovered, smile. I couldn't help but to stare.

"Is this not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"I didn't notice when his eyes met my own, my gaze stood still on his smile. "Let us sit," he tilted his head to a bench a few feet away and began walking towards it, my eyes never leaving his face.

As we sat down my view shifted to his eyes, reflecting the sky like it was his soul. "You like stars?"

With the question his smile grew sorrowful, "My mother painted the Galaxy on my younger... younger sibling's ceiling. We used to lay on the floor and stare at it for hours." Logan looked down at his hands then over to me, "I am sorry. I am talking about my past when I should be listening to yours."

"No, your fine. I want to learn more about you. Did you and the kiddo ever make up your own constellations?"

"Yes we did," he searched the sky and pointed up to a particularly bright star, "Do you see that star, it combines with those to create 'Princeps autem in posterum'. Missy named that one, it means 'my future prince'."

"A hopeless romantic?"

"You could say that."

"They seem sweet."

"Indeed, you two would get along very well."

"You'll need to iterduce us someday."

"Yes," he glanced down at his watch and sighed, "It is beginning to get late. Roman will start to worry if I do not get you home soon."

______

Logan walked me up to my door, hand in hand. "Well, thank you Patton for a wonderful evening. I would love to do this again sometime."

He began to walk away but I pulled him to a halt when I called out, "Hey, Logan?", and ran over to him planting a small kiss on his cheek, "I had a lot of fun today. G'night."

Logan stood as still as a statue, "Yes, Goodnight," as I walked back into the apartment and leaned back on the door.

My smile never faltered, even after Virgil called out to me from the kitchen, "It is half-past midnight. What are you doing home so late young man?" 

A giggle escaped me as I ventured in the room, "Why are you two eating cereal?" 

Roman spoke with a completely straight face, "Substance." He took another bite of his cornflakes, milk running down his chin, mixing with his facemask. 

"Cereal is a morning food." I placed my hands on my hips and glared down at the sitting couple.

"Yeah it's 12:30 AM. AM : at morning." Virgil tilted his head and opened his mouth to correct him but closed up at Roman's glare.  
________

Roman was supposed to have a holiday off the next morning. He and Virgil had a whole day planned together for Roman's birthday. That's why Virge spent the night.

I made Roman's favorite breakfast, potato omelettes and strawberries. They were only half way cooked when Roman walked out of his room with a very tired Virgil trailing behind. Roman kissed Virgil's sleepy head and asked him a question, "You want some coffee, sleeping beauty?" He walked over to me, poured 2 cups and turned on the police radio, like every morning.

The radio hissed and whistled out and a man announced, "We got a 137 in progress at the GMB on 5th."Before either me or Virgil could react, Roman picked up the receiver and called out, "Moore, 152, I'm on my way," and ran out to put on his uniform. 

Virgil looked up at me with fear in his eyes, "What's a 137?" I opened my mouth to answer but Roman beat me to the punch, pulling Virgil into a safe hug, "It's a hostage situation at the bank one street over." He pressed a kiss on to the other's head and pulled back to look into his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," and with that he left.

We turned on the TV a few minutes later, switching over to the news. We sat in silence when the reporter went over the situation. We sat in silence when Roman came on screen in a bulletproof vest. We sat in silence but we were screaming in our minds.

The hold up lasted an hour before three gunshots sounded out of the bank followed by tons of blood curdling screams. "Officer down" a metallic voice called out over the radio behind us followed by another gunshot from the TV, we knew that voice, that was Roman's voice.

I turned, expecting to see a terrified Virgil, but instead I saw nobody. The slam of the front door rang through the apartment as the quick sharp footsteps vanished down the hall.


	5. (I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter in Virgil's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Gunshots  
> Anxiety Attack

I ran through the hallway, my eyes were bloodshot, my ears were ringing. All I could hear was the pounding of my heartbeat, or was it my feet, I can't tell anymore. Why can't I breathe? Where am I? Where's Roman? 

A cool breeze hit me in the face, pulling me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, registering for the first timel what had happened. When my eyes opened again I took in my surroundings and sprinted in the direction of the bank. I stopped at the building on the corner, waiting for the gunshots to stop. 

I didn't feel the aching pain in my side until I heard the familiar voice screaming at me. "Roman?" I managed to force out the word before the world went black.


	6. Mel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's in the hospital. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Hospital  
> Blood mention  
> Yelling  
> Bullet/gun mention  
> Suicide implementation  
> Terrible writing ( it's 2am here. Oops)

3rd person POV

Roman rode in the back of the ambulance. He tried to call Patton but couldn't manage to squeak out the words through his tears. So, instead he just texted him three words: 'St. Beason Hospital'.

Patton met Roman in the waiting room and sat next to the still figure in silence. Pat stole a few glances at Roman, staring at the floor. "I'm so sorry R-" he spoke with a watery frown, before getting cut off.

"Are you Evan Williams? Because he is the ONLY person who should feel bad about this," Roman's gaze finally shifted over to Patton along with his head, "Virgil is a civilian. He shot a civilian!...Why was he even over there?" With the final question he looked back to the floor and didn't notice the tears falling from his friend's eyes, "He uh, he thought you got shot."

Roman's head whipped towards Patton's with tear stains down his cheeks and a terrified expression. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by three friends walking towards him. Joan and Remy sitting on his side while Talyn stopped a few feet away, picking up their phone and taking a deep breath before answering the call. Continuing to walk over to the group, they only heard half of the conversation, "Hey, Edna ---- I honestly, don't know anything.---- Of course he is.--- Yes ma'am."

Talyn handed the phone over to the distressed Roman with an apologetic smile before walking over to Joan and sitting on their lap in a tight embrace.

Roman brought the phone up to his ear, "Uh, hi, Mrs. Knight"

"Oh, sweetheart please just call me Edna. Now tell me, how's my baby?" The frantic mother cried over the phone.

"He- he's in surgery now. The doctor said 'we're lucky the bullet didn't hit anything vital' but it uh, they said his pelvic bone was shattered though." A gasp sounded over the receiver and the same voice, now distant, repeated what was said to a third-party.

Roman stepped away from the group as he asked the woman, "Are you and Mr. Knight gonna be able to come see him?"

"I wish we could Darlin'. But we live so far away, and I doubt Virgil would be happy to know we missed work and payed money just to see him," Roman nodded his head even though she couldn't see him, "Just... Update us, okay?"

"Okay." Roman walked back to his friends, now talking to a doctor, "Mr. Knight is going to be fine. He's in a lot of pain so he is heavily sedated. We also noticed that he seems to be a bit malnourished so he could be under for a few days."

"Can we go see him?" Patton whimpered out the question to the doctor who nodded as a reply and lead the group down the hall.

_____

Roman sat by Virgil's bed all day, through the night and the next morning. The only reason he left his boyfriend's side was because his chief called him into work. One text to Patton, and Virgil was never alone as he slept.

It was half-past noon when Patton, watching over the pale man, got an emergency call from one of his teenage patients. He never would have asked if he had any other choice but all of his other friends work on Saturdays. He pulled out his phone and texted me as he ran out of the hospital.

Patton Heart- Hey! I feel so bad asking you for something but I had to go into work. Could you come watch over Virgil until I get back.

Logan💙- I am sorry for asking, but Virgil is your roommate Roman's boyfriend, correct?

Patton Heart- Yeah, Ro's really worried about him.  
Patton Heart- He's at St. Beason Hospital

Logan💙- May I ask what happened to him?

Patton Heart- He was shot yesterday  
Patton Heart- He shouldn't be awake yet He's on a lot of pain meds

Logan💙- Oh my goodness, of course I will help as much as I can.

Patton Heart- Thank you! Just tell them I sent you and they'll bring you to him

Logan arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. He did just as Patton said to, and the nurse told him where to go, without even needing a full name. He entered the room expecting a man who met the description that Patton had given him; a pole dance instructor at a gym who plays guitar at the bar and dyes his hair bright purple.

Instead of the confident man Logan prepared to meet, He walked in to see a tiny, frail boy laying in bed. The white sheets making his skin seem almost crystalline. He was about to leave, thinking I had entered the wrong room, but then he saw Patton’s cardigan from their first meeting slung over a chair facing the bed with a book resting next to it.

He sat down and picked up the novel, finding that it was a book of old poetry by a man of a similar name to the patient. It was worn, well read, yet somehow in wonderful condition. Logan opened the cover, revealing a note written in small writing:

To my son, Virgil,  
Congratulations on finding your name Baby! I'm so proud of you. Look at this book when you need reassurance of how much you matter. I love you so much sweetheart.  
-Ma

The writing confused him before seeing the dark sweatshirt in the corner, covered in pins and patches, just like Patton's cartigen. One of such pins had the transgender flag on it, giving Logan more of a backstory to the man drowning in sheets and machinery.

Patton walked into the room three hours later to Logan reading poetry out loud to the sleeping figure. “I see you like Vergilius Maro?” 

Logan turned back to the shorter man standing behind him with a soft smile, “I thought he might like it. He seems to enjoy this book.” Logan lifted said poetry into Patton's view then back to his lap, “He has given me an odd feeling, like I need to protect him from something. I do not know what but I am afraid of it.”

Patton walked closer, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders and resting his chin on his head, “Yeah, he has that effect on people. He hates it though, being doted on,” Patton let go of Logan, moving to Virgil's side, pulling up the sheets to cover the goosebumps on his arms, he gets cold too easily, “even when he needs it.”

"Yes, every time I looked up from the book I saw Missy's face, my sis- or brother. I guess they share that trait.”

Patton pulled up another chair and leaned his head down into his palm, “Tell me about him,” he let out a giggle as sweet as sugar at Logan's furrowed brows, “What I'm a therapist?! You can't blame me for loving listening.”

“Okay then, I guess… I was seventeen when we found out about her- his arms. We did not know before because he was always cold, you know, always covering his arms with jackets and sweaters.

I heard a loud thud when I was reading in my room.

Mis- Mel, at least that is what Mom called him the last time we talked about him, a shortened form of Melissa, more masculine. That had to be, what, eight years ago by now?" he looked down at the book in his hands, fiddling with the page a small teary eyes smile on his lips.

Patton rested a hand on Logan's, with a warm smile reminding him that he cared and was listening.

"Well, he was not supposed to be home yet, he had a detention that day. He had always been a troublemaker,” a chuckle escaped his memory filled grin before he continued, looking back up at Patton, "he punched the guy yelling at me for turning my ex-boyfriend gay. He blamed me for Grant's parents kicking him out."

Patton frowned and scoffed, “Ugh, I hate people like that. Disowning someone because if something they couldn't control,” his eyes met Logan's as he spoke with a fake lisp, imitating Sylvester, and a scrunched smile “despicable.”

"Yes,” Logan looked down to the floor. Patton missed the true reason for the pain in Logan from his comment, assuming he was just upset about his story. “Well... because I thought Mel was at school, I was curious about the noise. I was expecting it to just be one of his posters falling, it was not uncommon for them to fall down, only being attached to the wall with scotch tape and all. But instead I saw... my-my little brother laying in a pool of blood,” Logan looked back again, now with tears falling from his eyes, “his blood.”

Patton tilted his head and bit his inner lip, “I'm so sorry Lo," the grip on Logan's hand tightened, "Does- does Virge remind you of him or something?”

“Yes, believe so. I do not know why though. I guess, I just wish I could apologise to him," he looked back at Virgil, only being able to see the hallucination of the boy from all those years ago, "in person.”

______

Virgil woke up the next day. Roman was by his side, asleep in the chair, palm pushing up his left lip and cheek as he drooled on his tee-shirt. 

Not wanting to wake his always handsome boyfriend, Virgil slid himself off the other side of the bed, towards the restroom. Instead of standing up and walking across the street room, like expected, Virgil fell straight to the ground as soon as his weight shifted to his left leg.

The loud thud of the man hitting the floor woke Roman from his peaceful sleep. His eyes shot open to see the bed empty, “Virge!?” His panic dissipated as soon as he saw the pale arm shoot up from the other side of the bed, “Hi’a Princey.”

Roman sighed as he walked over to the man spread across the floor. “You're an idiot.”

Virgil scoffed, “Really? No ‘Virgil, the love of my life, my soulmate, the light of my world, I'm so overjoyed to see you alive and well’? That's all I get.” Roman stood silent smiling down at his boyfriend, reaching up to him with one arm. “Well don't just stand there. Help me.” 

Roman leaned down and lifted the other man up, bridal style. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as he carried him to the bed and tucked him back in. He pressed a kiss onto his lover's lips before sighing and whispering, “Virgil, the love of my life, my soulmate, the light of my world, I'm so overjoyed to see you alive and well.”

“See that's much better.” Virgil smiled the words through the second kiss and pulled back laughing with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Virgil has a second job as a pole dance instructor.   
> Don't @ me.  
> He's not a stripper. Pole dancing is an activity that many people, women and men, do that helps them feel more confident with their bodies. Virgil started it as a hobby after finding out he was trans as a coping mechanism.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Angry Character
> 
> That's really all I think. Tell me in the comments if I need to add more to this or any chapter.

I woke up the next morning to a flash of light coming from Patton's phone. 

"Pat," I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "What was that?"

"Uhh... Nothing?" I squinted up at him and opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the ding of Roman's phone. "Don't look at that!"

I shot a glance over at the phone then back at the smiling Patton before throwing my body across the still sleeping Roman, to retreave it, waking him in the process, "What the Hell!?" 

I stared at the text message from Patton, as said man was giggling uncontrollably in the corner and turned my head back to Roman, holding the phone up to his face, "I need your thumb."

It took Roman a few seconds to comprehend what was happening, but he quickly blinked out the sleepiness from his head and opened his phone for me.

The screen greeted us with a group chat of three people, Roman, Patton, and Ma. Sitting directly before two texts from my mom, "aww look at my baby boy" and "they're so cute", was a yet to be opened picture from Patton. I clicked on the picture to find a sleeping Roman, laying with me in his arms. My body was curled up into a small ball, my face smushed against Roman's chest, with a peaceful grin pulling at both of our lips. 

I lifted my body, with help from Roman, to sit in his lap, "Why do y'all have a group chat with my Ma?" By that point Patton had sat down on the seat next to the bed.

Roman replied, gently weaving his fingers through my hair, "She wanted us to keep your family updated on your condition."

My smile faltered and I looked back at Roman with a question he could read my mind to answer, "No, not him. Your Ma didn't think I would be a good idea to tell him."

I sighed and turned back to Patton when he asked "Who's Him? The villian from Powerpuff girls!?"

A wispy chuckle escaped me at the innocent man next to me, "No, Pat, we're talking about my brother."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother. Why would it have been a bad idea to tell him about you?"

"We haven't talked in years. Ma keeps me updated on him though." Patton's head tilted like a cofused puppy as if to ask why, "What? Just because he doesn't want to talk to me doesn't mean I stopped worrying about him." 

"What?! Who would choose to lose connection with their own brother!?" I saw the flames growing behind the sweet blueberry eyes of my friend and ignored them, in favor of answering his question, "That's just it, to him I wasn't his brother."

"And you still worry about him? Why?! He doesn't give enough of a shitzu to care about you, why should you give him the time of day?!" His chair flew across the room as he stood up in anger.

"I've been looking out for him since I was five Pat, I can't just throw all that away." My voice stood at the same level as it began at, trying to get Patton to clam down from his rage. But it seemed to have no effect until my next reply to Patton's, "But that's exactly what he's doing to you! You can't just forgive him!".

"Why not?" With that all of the anger in Patton's face flooded out revealing the pain in his eyes. He fell back down into his chair and closed his eyes tight. Only after he opened them again, he spoke, "I forgave my dad to easily and too often. If I didn't I wouldn't have, half of the scars he left me with. I don't want anyone to make the same mistakes I did."

I reached out to Pattons small figure, shrunken into himself, and tussled his sandy locks with a sympathetic smile tugging at my lips, "Don't you worry about anything Pat, that's my job."  
_____

I got released the next day. Although still having to go to physical therapy three times a week.

Roman helped me up to my apartment, holding my arm every step of the way. I leaned into my crutches as he lifted his grasp on me to unlock my front door. It swung open to the sweet smell of a home cooked breakfast. Emile must be over.

Roman turned back to take my arm again but stepped back when I gave him a glare, silently scolding him, "I'm fine." We walked in, Roman still watching over every step I took and were greated by the end of a conversation between the man resting on the couch, in perscription sunglasses, and the man in the kitchen, cooking.

"-know I would love to, but its still up to Virgil Dear." Roman silently closed the door behind us as I listened in on Remy's reply, "Stop calling me 'dear', people are gonna start thinking I'm Bambi."

"Coming from someone who calls everyone babe." I hobbled my way into the room, my cruches clicking against the floor with every step. Emile turned to my voice, letting out a giggle to my reply, "You two aren't very good at making an entrance!" he called out from where he stood at the stove.

Roman's hand flew to his chest in mock offecse, "I beg your pardon!?" Remy looked back over his shoulder to Roman, pushed his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and squinted at the other, "Then beg."

As those two conversed in the common area Emile silently waved me into the kitchen, leading me to waddle in and sit in one of the chairs by the table. "How are you?" Emile bent down and looked up into my eyes, his hand resting on my shoulder, "Like really, are you okay, emotionally? Because I could always call Dad and get him to squeeze in an appointment for you."

"I'm fine Em, really." Emile took a step back and nodded his head but then quickly took a seat in a chair next to mine and looked across the room, at nothing imparticular, "Virge, you ran into a live shootout. You can't just do that whenever you're worried about Roman. You were lucky this time, and you know it," I nodded along to his words, I knew he was right, and I knew what he was getting at, "Do you want to get you an appointment with someone to talk about your fusion? It doesn't have to be Dad. He's kinda in your life to much to be your therapist anyways. Tanner could help! He's great at identifing problems in people that could injure relationships-"

"Emile, I'm fine. I swear," I avoided the continuation of Emile's rambling, I knew was going to come my way, by cutting him off and asking a question of my own, "So, what were you and Remy talking about earlier? The thing that was 'still up to Virgil'?"

"Uh," he turned back to Remy, directing his question at the other, "You wanna talk about your request with them Rem?"

"Oh, yeah," Remy's neck craned over the arm rest to meet his boyfriend's gaze, "I asked Emi to move in." 

"What?! Thats such a big step for you. I'm so proud."the last sentence was spoken in a baby voice, earning a stuck tounge from Remy and a playful punch on his shoulder from Roman. "I guess I'ma have to start apartment hunting, then."

"What, no! We're not kicking you out." Emile's doe eyes fell to me with a wimper. 

I chuckled at the innocent display, "I know you're not. But Remy locks me out of the apartment whenever you stay over. Plus I'm getting to old for a roommate anyway." 

Another laugh escaped me at Roman's small, "Hey!" from across the room. "Well I mean I guess you're right. Pat only moved in with me because he wasn't making enough money back then."

By the time Roman spoke,I had ventured in to sit on the couch, in his lap and Emile had walked over with pancakes for everyone, "Oo!"

"Whatcha 'oo'ing at Emi?"Remy glanced over at his boyfriend sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"Why don't you to get an apartment together?!" Emile waved his arms in front of me and Roman. His statement making us both look at each other in confusion.

Roman sent me a shrug, "Well, I mean you already stay at my place so often? What do you think?"

Normally it would take me days to come to a conclusion to a question like that. It already takes like a full hour to decide what to eat for breakfast. But for some odd reason I felt calm. Maybe it was just that I was still a little drugged up, or mabey it was just the pure thought of living with Roman that made me say, "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible and short chapter. I didn't really know what to write for this.


	8. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter
> 
> Song used- Green by Cavetown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings-  
> Burning food  
> Kissing  
> Swearing  
> A sad song

We ended up finding an apartment a week before Virgil was able to walk again, so we both stayed at Patton's until he could help with the move. It was two weeks after we had settled in when I realized I forgot my candle collection in the TV stand at Patton's. Luckily Pat let me keep my key, saying, "You'll always be welcome here. I mean isn't home where the (Patton) Heart is?"

I stopped by at the apartment after work, expecting it to be a quick trip. Turns out I have a lot more candles than I thought I did. I ended up leaving a few of Pat's favorites with him. 

I had just a couple candles left when the front door swung open, revealing a giggling Patton and a taller, darker man wearing a small yet honest smile. They were yet to notice me, so I hid by the couch for easier access to listen in on their conversation.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Patton. I thoroughly enjoyed the dinner nearly as much as the time I have spent with you."

"Aww, That's so sweet Logan. I love spending time with you too." Logan? I guess I didn't realize Patton's boy had the same name as Virgil's brother, odd.

"I shall once again give my thanks for your gift. You really should not have spent your money on me."

"But I wanted to. It's your day, just tell me if there's anything else you want."

"Well there may be one thing. May I kiss you goodnight?" I had to clap my hand over my smiling mouth, when the man, I'd recognized from the night before Virgil got shot and a few other times at the apartment, asked that. I climbed up the couch as to see the scene better.

"You know you're always aloud to, Lo." With a giggle, Patton rose to his tip toes and leaned in just as Logan leaned down and softly rested his hand on Patton's cheek. Logan pressed a gentle peck of a kiss onto Patton's lips only to tugged in closer by the other's arms wrapping around his shoulders.

After a few seconds, Logan pulled back with the same honest smile as before yet brighter, "Goodnight Love."

"Night Logie."

Patton only noticed me after he closed the door and breathed out a loving, content sigh, and I had let out the squeal I had been holding in, "That was so cute! I didn't know how close you were getting with Logan."

"Roman! What are you doing here?!" Patton's smile never fell from his face as he jumped up in surprise. I motioned to the now completly full box of candles, "Oh." Patton only began to explain after a solid ten seconds of me straight him in the eyes. "Okay! We got closer after the whole thing with Virgil," Pat has still been having some trouble admitting that Virgil was shot, "And he may have... stayed over once or twice."

"Oh my God! Holy shit!" I didn't even mind the quarter I lost to the swear jar, "Patton, the most innocent person I have ever known, has had a boy 'spend the night'" the air quotes I used as I spoke turned Patton's face as red as my jacket.

"What!? No! We fell asleep watching Netflix, nothing more!" Patton's arms waved around his head as frantically as his voice. 

Effectively making me burst out in laughter, "I know Pat, it was just a joke."

Patton crossed his arms and pouted out his lip, "It wasn't a very funny one."

"I don't know," I picked up my box and began to make my way out of the room, "I was laughing."

As I ran out the door, dogeing a shoe, Patton yelled down the hall at me, "You're mean!"

"Love you too Pat!" I called back before leaving the building and pulled out my phone.

Romano- Had to pick up something from Pat's  
Romano- sorry I forgot to tell you, be home soon

Dark and Stormy Knight- k

Will he ever learn to text in full sentences.

________

I opened the door to the soft sound of Virgil's guitar flowing out of the bedroom. 

Taking off my shoes, I walked through the kitchen to find any sign that Virgil had eaten. Thankfully I was greeted with a yet to be washed pan sitting in the sink, which I washed and used aswell. I had just began making a quesadilla when the gentle tune of Virgil's guitar was added to with a voice, soft and sad.

"This is erosion, Grinding up rocks with your molars, A big fish swims past your rod, You can’t catch it, it’s far too fast"

I love watching him sing when he thinks I can't see him. He always puts so much emotion into his words when he sings alone, because he'll only sing when he needs to let something out.

"Deep hook marks in rubber lips, I see your eyes in the flowers, I’ll pick a bunch for your room, Green and blue to match your pictures."

I know this song. He loves to sings it on his brother's birthday and in August, whaen they stopped talking. But it's November so that must mean it's his birthday.

"You looked so good in green, I hope you’re well, And you look so good with him, And I’m proud of you still, I miss your perfect teeth, I was too blunt, I hope you feel happy, That’s all I want."

Virgil sent a gift to his parents to give to him. He told me that Logan always used to read him. That was their tradition, every birthday Virgil would give Logan a new dictionary and his favorite book from the year and Logan would give Virgil a new instrument.

Little did I know Virgil's brother, Logan,was singing to the same tune, after seeing a package on his doorstep, on the piano Virgil had taught him to play.

"Mess in the kitchen, I was so disappointed, I guess I got to my head, And I was too young to understand it. I get it now that it’s too late, I never stopped feeling guilty, I’m over it, I promise that, I just gotta sing it out of me."

I walked over and leaned on the doorway, watching Virgil strum, sitting on the bed. And I noticed the tears in his eyes.

"You looked so good in green, I hope you’re well, And you look so good with him, And I’m proud of you still, Take care of my shirt, Warm and red, I hope you think of me, Still as your friend, I hope you love yourself, Your body and heart," his voice seemed to get caught in his throat with the word heart, "I hope you feel happy, That’s all I want."

The final note faded out and Virgil fell down, sobbing his eyes out. I ran in the room, catching him in my arms before he could hit the floor. It broke my heart, seeing this man, who has grown to be so confident and proud of who he is, falling into tears, because of something so far in his past.

Each shaking inhale he took tore up another shred of me. He shook in my arms and gripped at my shirt. I continued slowly rubbing circles over his back as I helped him gently to the floor. He sat on his knees, seamingly ripping holes into his lungs with the intensity of his breathing. I could feel the hot tears bleeding through my button down.

Virgil pulled away three minutes later, still streaming out tears, and apologized, "I- I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying over someone who doesn't care about me."

"Virge, you know that's not true. Logan loves you. He, he' just taking his time."

"Yeah..." he froze and lifted is his nose to the ceiling, taking in a wiff of the air and furrowing his brows, "is something burning?"

"My quesadilla!" I stood up and gently tossed Virgil onto the bed before running to the kitchen.

I returned, chared quesadilla in mouth, to a laughing boyfriend. There's that smile I fell in love with. "What, a little singe's never hurt nobody."

I walked over to the bed and jumped on it, throwing Virgil a foot up into the air. When he landed, he crawled over to me and rested his head on my chest, "I love you Virge."

After a few seconds of silence he finally replied, "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Virgil knows that I love him, I tell him every day. 

"Like, why do you put up with me? I'm a such a fucking mess."

"Everyone's a mess, but I want to help you clean yours," I squinted and glared over at Virgil, ruffling his hair as I continued, " If only you actually shared it with me."

"You want me to show you my baggage?"

"I want you to let me help with it."

He looked down and sighed before looking back up at me, "Okay, sometimes I feel like I'm just kidding my self. Like Logan was right."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have enough for top surgery. I have for a while. So, why can't I get myself to do it?"

"Because you're scared. And that's okay, it's big disision," I began weaving my fingers through his hair, "But, know I'll love you even if you turn out to really be a girl."

"But you're gay."

"Not if you aren't a guy. I'll be anything as long as it means I'm with you."

"I love you, Ro." Virgil yawned and closed his silver eyes.

"Sleep well, my KNIGHT in shining armor."  
Virgil nussled in closer, "G'night MOOREon."

With puns that would make Patton proud, we fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Shh... Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Kissing  
> Smoking  
> Alcohol  
> Smooth Jazz
> 
> Songs mentioned/used:  
> Verge - Owl City  
> Mr. Policeman - Eva Simmons  
> Prince to King - Me (it's really bad, I know)

To say that Virgil woke up before the alarm would be a lie. In reality he didn't wake at all, for he never fell asleep. This day was just too important for his mind to stop realing. A thousand questions ran through his head at the speed of light, keeping him awake.

So, when the alarm finally rang out, he jumped up to attention. Roman, being his day off groaned at the loss of warmth Virgil had supplied him with, and pulled a pillow closer to his chest, as to fill his absence. By the time Roman had fallen back into his blissful dreams, Virgil was already out the door.

On a normal Saturday morning Virgil would be dragging his feet through each meaningless task before beginning on his way to the Gym to warm up. But today was no ordinary Saturday. No, today Virgil fled to his car before picking up his phone, no room for error or the possibility of Roman accidentally listening in.

Back at Patton's apartment, the sweet smell of waffles filled the air as the sound of smooth jazz, from a CD Logan had given him, danced with the sizzle of soy bacon (it's actually really good, don't judge me for my tastes -RhayneForest). Being so imersed in the music and his morning rutine, Patton bearly made out the sound of the chorus from 'Verge' playing from his phone. Virgil was calling.

Patton skippesd over to turn down his music and lifted his phone to his ear, "Hiya Virge. What's up-dog?" Patton's sly insert of a joke Virgil had somehow made him fall for a while ago loosesned the nerves on the former.

Even with the calming of his overflowing thoughts, Virgil still needed to take a breath before speaking, "I need to ask a favor."

"Really! But, you never ask for stuff? Is everything okay?" Before the other man could reply, Patton fell into a spiral of questions, "Oh Gosh, are you okay? Is Roman hurt? Who's Dying!?"

"Nobody's dying Pat. I just need your help with something."

"Oh, well I'm always ready to help."

"Can you make it to the show tonight? I'm s'posed to do a solo and I need some support, ya know?"

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have a date tonight. I would bring him, but I know how you feel about audiences."

"It-it'll be fine. There's already gonna be an audience. What's one more?...right?"

"Well, if you're sure. We'll be there."

"Thanks Pat, you have no idea how much that means right now."

"Sure thing Kiddo!"

The line went dead. Virgil sat unmoving, staring out the windshield until an alarm ran out from his phone 'You better be on your way!'. He set that alarm forever ago, with the fear of being late clouding his mind. Now, now something else was distracting him. Something a bit more important than when he gets to work.

______

Roman crawled out of bed an hour after waking up for the first time. One scalding hot shower and way to many hair products later and he was ready for breakfast. 

Somehow the burning of his glorious skin wasn't enough to wake him up so he poured out the singular mug of coffee Virgil had left on the warmer. In his sleep filled daze Roman took a swig of the coffee, wincing at the bitter taste. He forgot creamer.

It will always be a mystery, to Roman, how Virgil could drink such an awful beverage every morning. The only theory he had was that it was just that Virgil's mouth was sweet in it's self. Roman of course only believed this because he didn't hate the drink nearly as much when the taste was from a morning kiss and not a mug.

Roman spun around to fetch the creamer from the fridge, pausing when he noticed a note and list hanging from a simple magnet.

'Roman,  
Had to rush out this morning. I brought an apple, don't worry. I'll be at work all day so I'm leaving you with grocery duty. DON'T SCREW IT UP!  
<3 Virgil'

"Weirdo," he continued reading the list as he fixed his coffee and planned his day. 

He found that groceries would be better to do sooner rather than later, he had a tendency to forget things easily, then off to the gym for sparring and lunch with Daniels. 

______

Roman didn't see Virgil until the show that night. 

Although they go to the same gym, they were in opposite ends. Roman wasn't even aloud in Virgil's class, after the day he walked in on him practicing to 'Mr. Policeman'.

Roman nearly forgot to leave for the bar when I came time. Only remembering because of the alarm Virgil set on his phone and Roman insists he doesn't need.

He parked and slid his 4 year keychain into his pocket, walking towards the dark clad man leaning on wall outside the bar. Virgil almost didn't see him approach through the smoke of his cigarette. Only realizing the other was standing there when he spoke, "I thought you quit?"

"I did," Virgil took another puff of his cigarette, "I'm just stressed."

Roman turned and leaned back onto the building next to the other, "I don't get it," he paused as Virgil blew out a puff of smoke, "You sing alone at home all the time. And it's not like it's the audience that's getting to you, I'm there, Aragog's there. So, what is it?" 

"Aragog's a spider. He doesn't judge me. And you? You don't really count as a person." He tossed down the butt of his cigarette and stepped on the smoldering ash.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or not." Virgil glanced up at his boyfriend with a sly smirk and led him inside to building, still listening to the other talk, "I mean if I don't count then why don't you just look at me. Nobody else."

"Is this your twisted way of getting me to saranade you?" They continued into the bar together, waving at the regulars and identifing the newcomers.

They entered the backroom where Virgil had left his guitar. "Mabey?" Roman circled Virgil with his hand resting on the other's shoulder, meeting his gaze and pressing a kiss on his lips. Only for Roman to turn away from the kiss and blow a rasberry, "Smokey." 

"Whatever, Princey, I'll try my best. But first," Virgil slung his guitar over his back and walked to the door, "I need a drink." 

With a chuckle from Roman they both ventured back to the main room of the bar, Roman taking a seat in front of the platform, being used as a stage, and Virgil grabbing a beer and a tea from Talyn. 

Patton walked in a few minutes before the group part of the show was to start. Entering the door an a happy daze, pointing to tell his date, Logan, to find a table as he grabbed some drinks.

Roman only noticed Virgil talking and handing his phone to Patton by the bar, as he finished the setup with Remy. Patton seemed shocked at something as he began squealing from joy, hopping in place and pulling Virgil into a big bear hug. 

He wouldn't know why until the end of the night.

The night went by slow and calmly to most patrians in the bar. But to Virgil it sped by in a blink of an eye. Each song seemed to murge into one blindingly terrifying screech. 

Before he knew it he was sitting alone, acoustic in hand, staring out into a sea of familiar and unknown faces.

He was silent until Joan announced the final song, 'Prince to King'. With that he began to strum with no acopiant of a voice.

Virgil tried to but couldn't speak a word until he noticed Roman sitting front and center, smile wide and proud. And he sang, "I have a small confession, Forgive this pouring of the soul, I cherrish here, where we first met, The moment your eyes met mine is when I knew," Virgil's gaze never slipped from Roman, who watched in awe.

"I knew I was captivated by you, And though I'm [a] drunken fool, I know it to be true, When I say I love you, And my dear I know you love me too," The soft melody incased the room, causing everyone to grow silent and listen.

"Others say they caught on my clever ruse, Though some may say you're 'just well to do', You see the truth in when I say, If I could carry the stars, suns and moons, I would bring it all, all for you, And if you lose and no longer pay, I would buy it all, all for you. So..." Virgil's guitar sped up as the chorus began to play, "Say you'll be mine, Say I'll be yours, Dancing with the stars and singing in the rain, Say you'll be mine, Say I'll be yours, So we can be together till the world burns."

Roman heard the lyrics with his heart. And knowing that the song was written just for him, blew a kiss to the singer.

"Dear we will defend, Everything we have, But till our final breath I'll sing...You will be my true, My only true prince, Standing by my side, Until when I begin, I'll begin to fall, But you will hold my hand, And pull me from the dark," a tear fell from Virgil's eye as he approached the main part of the song, "My future king."

A short interlude began to play as Virgil built up the courage to continue, "If you agree to marry me, Roman you will make my life shine brighter." 

The crowd went up in gasps, Roman lept to his feet as Virgil continued on with a shining smile, "Nothing would make me happier than, Seeing a ring on your finger, Darling," Roman moved his hands up to cover his smile as tears began flooding his eyes.

"I love you more than anything, And every second I'm with you my world is so much clearer, Everything I've said is true and I have so much more but songs are only so long  
So..." Virgil closed his eyes only to open them with the second chorus.

"Say you'll be mine, Say I'll be yours, Dancing with the stars and singing in the rain, I love you so much darling so, Please say you'll marry me," the final word rang through Roman's ears as Virgil fell from his stool down to his knee and presented a beutiful gloden ring encrusted with rubies, imitating a kingly crown.

"Yes!" Roman jumped up on the stage, pulling his fiance into a joy filled kiss and wispered to him, the only person who needed to hear, "Am I really a Prince in your eyes?" Only to be replied to with a playful hit on the arm. 

The room grew up in chatter and laughter again. Multiple regulars aswell as newcomers congratulated the couple through out the remainder of the night.

Patton hopped over to the group of people surrounding the couple and pulled them out, pulling them both into a signature Happy Pappy Patton hug.

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Pat. Can I have my phone back now?"

"Oh! Yeah I got the whole thing. Sent it to your Mom and Roman's sisters, really everyone." Patton fished through his pockets only for Logan to tap him on the shoulder with what he was serching for, "Oh, thanks Lo."

As soon as Logan came into veiw Virgil's smile fell and eyes stood, unblinking. "Oh, I guess we have not properly interdused ourselves," Logan reached out a hand to the familiar man, "My name is Logan."

Virgil stood, staring at the man in front of him, unmoving for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds before he bolted to the back room. Leaving everyone in shock.

"Did I say something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's a cliffhanger


	10. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOo it's getting juicy
> 
> Edit: I edited the beginning of this chapter because I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Angry character  
> Suicide mention  
> Panic attack  
> Perspective shift  
> Shortened chapter  
> Idk what I'm doing anymore

\----- We begin this chapter in our favorite emo's head-----

Logan. 

Oh god that was Logan. 

Shit, why did I run? He must think I hate him. I don't hate him. I can't hate him. I've tried. It didn't work.

I can't breathe. 

How do I breathe? 

There's a pattern. What are the numbers? Oh God, what are the numbers!? 8675309? No! Shit! God damn you Tommy Tutone! What are the numbers?

748? Yeah that seems right. In for seven, hold for four, out for eight?

It's not working! Why isn't it working?

Roman? Roman's here! Thank God! He'll know what to do.

"Virgil, What's wrong?"

Roman, help me please! I can't breathe, everything hurts. 

He's tapping on my back. I know that rythm, that's the breathing rythm. 4-7-8. He's trying to help me.

1, 2, 3... Why did he introduce himself? Does he think I don't remember him?

Breathe.

1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Does he not remember me? Oh god! He doesn't recognize me!

Breathe!

1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 1, 2, 3, 4... "I know I should have warned you about his name. I'm so sorry." 

Name? Oh God, he doesn't know my name. My own brother doesn't know my name!

My arms hurt. Why do my arms hurt? I'm holding something. What is it? I can't see, my eyes are closed. Open them.

-5 things I can see-

1\. Red leather, Roman's favorite jacket. I'm in Roman's arms. I'm safe.

2\. Brick walls, Joan and Talyn's bar. We preformed tonight.

3\. Black and purple, my sweater. It has extra weight in it tonight. I must have been stressed about something.

4\. Patton's here. He's crying. I guess he's worried about something. Why does have my phone?

5\. Roman's hand is on my arm. He's wearing a ring. I know that ring. I bought it months ago. I proposed.

-4 things I can hear-

1\. Roman's heart. It's beating faster than it should be. He's worried about something. He's worried about me.

2\. Laughter. People are outside the door. They're having a good night. I didn't ruin their fun.

3\. Humming. Roman's humming a song to help me. What song is that? It's from Nightmare Before Christmas. Jack's Lament.

4\. My breathing. It's too shallow. I need to breathe.

-3 thing I can feel-

1\. Roman's tapping. 4-7-8. My breathing technique.

2\. Wet. Roman's shoulder is wet. Have I been crying? 

3\. The floor. It's cold.

-2 things I can smell-

1\. Cologne. Roman doesn't wear cologne. No, it's coming from Patton. But he only wears it when he's on a date?

2\. Sweat. How long have I been sitting here?

-1 thing I can taste-

Iorn.

Roman said something earlier. He apologized for Logan's name. He thinks that's what triggered me. "It's not his name, It's not his name that hurt. He doesn't remember me."

"Why would he... Wait, i-is that Logan, your Logan?" 

My Logan? He's making it sound like I own him. 

"What do you mean 'your Logan'? What do I not know?"

It all came rushing back to me. The song, the phone, the way Logan introduced himself to me, what Patton called him, 'Lo'. My grip on Roman tightened, "Why doesn't he recognize me?!"

"Virge, you looked completely different the last time he saw you. You had a different hair color, length, style, name." He softly tugged me off of him, to look me in the eyes and wipe my tears, "You weren't my Emo Knightmare yet."

"Kiddo," Patton leaned forwards, resting his palm on my knee, "How do you know Logan?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes. They were already filled with so much fear. I can't even imagine what he would look like after I tell him, "He's my brother."

\-----Boi we're in Logan's head now!!-----  
(Plus a Time Skip brought to you by suspense!)

 

"Did I say something?" Virgil, I believe that was his name, seemed to freeze at the sight of me, and ran off in terror when I introduced myself.

Roman called out to him, and shot a worried glance in Patton's direction. "Stay here, we'll be right back." Patton let go of my hand as he bolted off with Roman to retrieve their friend.

I stood quietly, unmoving for what seemed like hours before Patton came out of the backroom, tear stains down his puffed up cheeks. He'd been crying.

"Patton is-" 

"No." He answered my question before I asked it. His words were sharp, every bit of his warm bubbly tone was gone. There was nothing behind his eyes. He looked empty.

"Can we talk, outside." Although the request was phrased as a question, his voice had nothing to indicate it. It was a command.

"Sure t-," before I finished my sentence Patton started out the door, "thing."

I met him by the edge of the building, by the ally. He held himself in his arms and refused to look me in the eye until I rested my hand on his arm. He tugged away from my grasp and snarled, "You don't recognize him, do you?" 

Patton was angry, I must have done something wrong. But I can't apologise for something when I don't know what it is, so I asked, "I don't understand?"

"Virgil!" His eyes filled with tears on the sight of my confusion. "Of course I recognized Virgil, he's the man I read to in the hospital. He's one of your best friends."

"Geeze! You know, for a genius, you can be so dense sometimes." A watery smile spread across his face as he shouted, but his eyes were in flames.

"I don't-"

"You led me to believe that your brother killed himself!", My brother? What does he have to do about this? I thought he was mad at me for something I did to Virgil? "No, Patton, Mel isn't dead. We just... lost touch." I chose my words cafeuly, knowing how depressed he would be if he knew the truth.

"Yeah," he pushed against my chest with his words, "because YOU FORCED him out of your life."

"...How did you-" He cut me off again. I am never going to be able to talk through this, am I?

"Virgil told me about his brother a long time ago," What is he talking about, "the thing is, all of the stories be tells me are so sweet, all but one. Which makes what you did SO much worse!" 

What I did? Wait... Holy mother of Crofters, Virgil is Mel.How did I not notice it? 

I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE MY OWN BROTHER. 

I'm a horrible person. How could I do this to him. I've tried so many times to forgive myself for what I did, but I can't. Nobody can.

"I loved you Logan, I really did. But I can't be with a person who could disown their own brother," I tried to speak but nothing came out other than tears, "So I'll put this in words you can understand. Lose my number."

NO!

"Patton, Please, you don't understand!" I ran after him, grabbing his hand with mine.

"I understand completely! You can't apologise for this!" He pulled his arm back with enough force to make me hit the ground, "You just found out that your brother is in that bar, and your still chasing after me?"

"I-I love you."

"...Goodbye, Logan." His words were strong, absolute, I couldn't change his mind if I tried. And so I just watched him walk away from me. Walk away from months of our lives we have spent together.

I am dead to him.

I officially have no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortened chapter. I really am sorry. I just felt bad for the cliffhanger so...
> 
> Plus OMG 777 hits Thank you all so much for reading!! I didn't think people would actually like my crappy writing, THANK YOU!!


	11. Writer's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Hi, its Rhayne. Sorry, I've never done one of these before. I'm just writing this to tell you all that it may be a bit before the next chapter is posted. I'm so sorry, I have a ton of work to catch-up on and have been having trouble writing this next chapter. Along with a few other more personal reasons (I love mental disorders).

I did edit the beginning of the most recent chapter, though. I felt really bad about how short it was. Hopefully that'll help.

I'm so sorry about this.

With Love  
-RhayneForest


	12. Vergilius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Swearing  
> Misgendering  
> Flashback  
> Latin

Hello!!!!!! It is I, the author. Just letting y'all know that although I'm posting, I'm still not out of the dog house. So don't expect to much from me. Somehow I found the energy to write this chapter, so enjoy.

And to all of you that left comments on my note thing, Thank you sooo much. Y'all are so sweet. And I can't help but think that no other fandom would be so understanding and supportive of me. This is such a kind and generous fandom. Love y'all.  
~~~~~~

It took a lot to get Virgil out of the back room. After Patton ran out, he instantly started to feel like this whole thing was his fault. He has always had problems with that. He gets this unwarranted incling that everything is lying on his shoulders.

Eventually Roman convinced him that tonight was suposed to be about the two of them, "We're engaged. This is our night, Kay? Not Logan's." With that, his phone, left by his feet, began to ring out 'Mother Knows Best' from Tangled.

With a final sniffle, he pulled the phone up to his ear, "Hey, Ma, I'm gonna put you on speaker okay? It's just me and Roman." He did just that holding the phone out so the both of them could hear and be heard.

"Hiya, Boys! What's wrong with Virgil?" She still always knows whenever Virgil needs her, even when she's all the way in Kentucky.

"I'm fine Ma, everything's fine." Roman gave a quick squeeze to Virgil's shoulder, followed by the both of them jumping at his father's exclamation, "Falsehood!"

Virgil's phone let out another sound, this time indicating a notification. His dad had sent a screenshot of a text chain:

\---(L= Logan, N=Noah Berry/Dad)---

N- Hey Bucko!  
N- I know you're not talking to him but we thought I was important to tell you. Your brother is engaged!!

L- I know.

N- You do?

L- Do you remember that man I told you that I was seeing.

N- Yeah? Patton, right?

L- Yes.  
L- His beat friend is Roman, Mel's fiance.

N- Oh, I didn't know that.

L- Nither did I. And because of that he has broken up with me.

N- WHAT

L- He wasn't comfortable with a man who didn't even know his brother's name.  
L- And to be honest nobody should be.

N- Logan

L- I introduced myself to him. 

N- Well he looks a lot different than the last time you saw him.

L- Yes, and the only reason it has been so long is because I abandoned my brother at his most difficult time.

N- But he's forgiven you for all that.

L- But I haven't.  
L- I've tried, but what I did to him is too fucked up.

They read the texts as Mr. Berry continued to speak. "Uh, Ro," Virgil looked up at the other with fear in his eyes, "Would it be okay if tomorrow was our day?" He glanced back down at the messages, "I think I need to handle this."

\---(Backwards time skip. OoOo)---

"Edna Knight" Missy's mother signed in with the receptionist. She was feeling overwhelmed lately, with Melissa starting school and all.

Edna led her daughter to the children's waiting area and kneelt down to her level, "I'll be right back sweetheart." None of what the mother spoke made it to Missy's ears. Instead the young girl gripped her mother's hands, indicating that she needed to use sign language. 'I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Piccani for a bit.'

Missy was a shy girl, and sometimes her mind was too cluttered to focus on sounds. That's why she and her mother learned ASL. In pre-K she was always bullied for this. To the other children she was weird and an attention hog.

Edna guided Missy to an empty chair next to a boy reading, 'Just stay here until I get back.'

Melissa had spent many hour in that waiting area over the years. So she knew to listen to her mom and sit still while listening to her mp3 player.

She had only just put in her earbuds when the boy next to her tapped her shoulder, "Do you know sign language?"

Missy simlpy replied with a silent nod.

"That's so neat! I've never met another kid who could spoke sign before!" The boy shut his book after marking it with a sticky note.

"Could speak." 

"Huh?"

"You said could spoke. It should be could speak." The boy next to her seemed to grow stars in his eyes and tore a new note from the pad that sat beside him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing it down, so I know better next time." 

"You're weird," Missy laughed at the boy pressing the note to the cover of his magic treehouse book, "I like you. What's your name?"

"Logan."

"I'm Missy."

\---(Back to present time)---

They found Logan sitting against the bar in the alley. His jeans were covered in dirt, and his hair was a mess. His glasses rested on his forehead, being pushed up by his head pressing into his knees. 

Roman would have overlooked the figure, if Logan were to have not jumped at the sound of footsteps.

Now he sat, silently on the dirt and gravel of the old alley way, staring up at his little brother and his fiance.

Virgil was the first to speak, "Hey El." 

Logan couldn't respond. His voice had failed him. So instead of a common greeting, Virgil was met with a tight lipped smile and a head resting on his shoulder.

Virgil sighed and slid down the wall, as to sit beside his brother. "Not talking?" No answer, "That's okay," Virgil took in a deep breath and let his head fall on Logan's, protecting him from the world, like when they were younger.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you. I ran in shock, not in anger. You're my family and I love you, there's nothing you can do to change that." 

Logan turned his gaze to his brother and gave him a soft smile. Yet, still no reply.

"Here, I'm going to tell you something that you probably didn't know," Virgil lifted his head as he spoke, "My new, full, legal name, is Vergilius Mel Knight-Berry."

With that Logan finally spoke, "Mel?"

"Yeah, Mel. I wanted to keep a part of my dead name. To help myself remember that I'm not a different person. I have the same mind, same memories, same feelings. Melissa isn't dead, Missy is just Virgil now."

"I know..." Logan's voice was hoarse, it was obvious that he had been crying not long before, "I guess I just couldn't understand that back then." 

"And that's okay." an arm wrapped around Logan's shoulders and pulled him in closer, "You're working on it, you're trying. Some people can't even do that."

"Yes, but an infinitesimal amount of people just accepted you from the beginning."

"...I think you're using that word wrong." Virgil choked back a laugh, earning a glare from Logan, "Infinitesimal means really small not really big."

After a solid five seconds of silence, Logan pulled in a large breath and muttered, "Crap." Leaving Virgil's efforts of stuffling his laughter useless. "Man, I missed you El."

"I've missed you too Virgil."

"Oh and look," Virgil motioned to Roman, who stood a few feet away, "Now your gaining a brother-in-law."

"Yeah, Princeps et futurae." Logan chuckled, referencing his brother's constallation from their childhood.

"Oh, shut up." With a smile, Virgil playfully shoved his brother's shoulder.


	13. Holy Crapola

OH MY HADES!!!!!!! 1000 HITS!?!?!?!   
Y'all are so sweet for reading my terrible writing.  
No chapter this week, sorry. But I do have something you may like.

https://rain-storms-cry.tumblr.com/post/184488809371/character-sheets-for-my-fic-a-name-unknown-on


	14. Fiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Food mentioned  
> Das it

Virgil and Logan continued to catch up for another few hours. I went back in to help Joan and Talyn with closing. Only to walk back out to see Virgil, half asleep on Logan's shoulder, listening to some rant about something their mom did when they were younger.

I felt somewhat like a villian, taking Virgil from his brother after them being apart for so long. But he had gotten zero sleep the night before, and was in desperate need of a nap.

______

I spun out of the bedroom door and greeted Virgil with a kiss, after my innital words, spoken as reagaly as I could possibly manage, "Good morning darling fiance of mine." The man in question didn't even glance up from his task as I wrapped my arms around his waist,"Mornin' Dumbass."

I pulled away from him, tilted my head in disappointment, and crossed my arms "Couldn't you put in at least a little bit of effort?"

"Oh, sorry," Virgil exaggerated his tone and spun around to meet my eyes, before waving his spacula and bowing to me, "Good morrow his majasty, Prince Dumbass."

He rose back to his feet and raised his eyebrow to question if that was adaquit, "I mean, that was a tiny bit better."

Vrigil gave his darling little chuckle and pressed a soft kiss onto my lips, "You're an idiot."

He turned back to the stove and I hopped up onto the counter, "Whatcha doin?"

"Making eggs, Isabella."

"Noooo, I was gonna make breakfast!' I whined and pouted at Virgil's sly smile.

"Ro, I love you, but everything you cook is either undercooked or burnt to a crisp. Or both, I don't even know how."

"I'ma wizard."

"Well, you're a pretty shitty one," he handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, "Now eat."

"Only if you do too," Setting down my plate at the table I began fixing Virgil one. "I ate earlier."

"No you didn't"

"And how would you possibly know that?"

"There's no dishes in the sink."

"I washed them."

I looked him straight (gay) in the eyes and swquinted"You don't clean things."

"Yuh, got me there." With a deep breath, he took his plate from my hands and sat in the chair across from mineand motioned for me to sit, "Food. Eat." 

I happily obliged and began stuffing my breakfast into my mouth. Not the best I've ever had but he's right in saying I can't cook, so I can't say much.

A few minutes after beginning our meal, Virgil looked up from his plate, "So, it's Sunday. We both have work off. I'm guessing you're wanting to do something with our lives?"

"The exact opposite,"Virgil threw out a happy gasp, "Not the opposite of living. The opposite of doing stuff."

"Aww, I was hoping to die." I rose from my chair with the now empty plate and kissed his head, "Not on my watch." and walked off to set the plate in the sink.

"So you're saying you want to sit inside and do nothing all day?" I nodded, "Who are you and what did you do with Roman?"

"Oh, ha ha," I walked over to the TV stand and scanned through our DVDs, "What movie do you want to watch first?" Virgil slowly followed my path resting his hand on my shoulder, "What are my choices?"

"It has to be a musical."

"Sweeney Todd."

I picked up the disk, the case was old and broken, Virgil must have loved this movie, "Haven't seen it. What's it about?"

Virgil took the movie from me and placed the disk in the DVD player, as he spoke, "A guy who moves back to the town his wife died in," I plopped down onto the couch only to be hit in the face with a projectile bag of popcorn. "He and his Baker freind are trying to find his daughter who was taken from him, like, over a decade ago."

"Sounds good," I moved the bag of snacks from my lap just before Virgil took its place, "It is, now hush." 

Turns out he tricked me into watching a musical about a serial killer. He keeps doing that.

________

Just as the final song began to play, the sound of children singing to the game Patty Cake began ringing out from Virgil's phone. "Patton?" I asked Vi as I paused the movie and he reached out to the phone, "Yep."

Virgil lifted his phone to his ear and his face melted to one of complete horror. "Patton?____ Woah, slow down, why are you crying? ____ Okay, okay hold on, I'm gonna put you on speaker. ____ Just Roman"

The second Virgil pressed the button the room filled with the sound of sniffling and the squeaks of Patton's hamster. "I'm so sorry! I ruined your big night by bringing him. I swear I had no idea! And it won't happen ever again!"

I was confused, it wasn't to odd to hear Patton crying, he's a very emotional person but that hamster lives in his office. He only ever takes him home when he needs extra support, "What won't happen again?"

"Logan!! I swear if I would have known he was your brother I never would have brought him, or date him for that matter."

"Woah, Pat it's okay, El and I talked it all over. We're good," Virgil paused waiting for a reply only to be given sniffling, "and we're going to try to get back to being brothers."

"But, what he did..." Patton scrambled for words, "You- you had a panic attack!"

"Yeah it was mostly just from the shock of seeing him again after so long."

"How can you not be mad a him?"

For the first time in a bit I made my presence clear, "Youre an only child, Pat. You don't know what it's like to have a sibling."

"Yeah, you don't understand how it could be possible to both strive to protect someone from the whole world yet wanting to throw them in front of a semi."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly, you can't make sense of how siblings work,"I glanced over at Virgil and gripped his hand," I'm still kinds on the fence about Logan, yet I can completely see where Virge is coming from. If one of my sisters did something dumb I'd tease them for it, yeah. But I still love them."

"Are you saying I made a mistake?"

Virgil's eyes peeled away from me and bolted to the phone,"What type of mistake?"

"I broke up with Logan."

"Oh. Okay, well uh that was your decision. And it was vaild. But I think I should probably talk to El."

"Okay," We heard the shifting of sheets, "Tell him I'm sorry, but... I'm not taking any of it back."

"Okay, Pat I'll tell him."

And with that the phone line webt dead, with no Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know but I felt bad for not posting in a while. <3<3


	15. Pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over!!!!!! WOOPITY WOOP!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Idk man there's a joke at the expense of Trump  
> That's kinda it

Mel invited me over a week after the engagement. He and Roman called me the next day, having heard Patton's side of everything that had happened. They believed that it was important to incorporate me into their lives more. 

So they asked me to join them in a game night with a few of their friends. They did warn me that Patton would be busy with a patient, so we could ignore the 'elephant' longer. 

I stood at their door, mentally preparing myself to metaphorically re-enter my younger brother's life. I lifted my arm and softly pressed two sharp knocks onto the door. I was met with a call from inside "I'll get it!" quickly followed by a familiar, smiling, technicolor-ed man, "Hiya Logan. You probably don't recognize me. I'm Emile Piccani."

"Yes, you're Mel's old therapist's son. I remember you and your family fondly." I was gently usserd in the doorway by the old family friend.

"Yeah! Wow you actually remember me!? I didn't think I would be something you deamed worthy of remembering. Or I may be watching to much Sherlock?"

With a chuckle at a reference to one of my favorite shows, I replied, "I would never forget my brother's best childhood friend."

Emile ran off to sit with a man, oddly wearing sunglasses inside. This caused me to shift my gaze to the other attendees. Sitting across from those two sat a bright rainbow of a person, in all black sitting on someone wearing a snowcap in July. A scarred man sat on the floor inbetween the couples, playing with a deck of cards. Roman stood in the kitchen, talking in a different language with a woman, around his age, cooking popcorn.

I felt uncomfortable, of course. Being in a room full of seemingly crazy people can do that to a person. But I stayed, Mel had just walked into veiw from what I assumed was a guest room, carrying a small stack of board and card games, "Who's first pick?!"

The man in the sunglasses spoke up and motioned with his coffee to the gothic rainbow, "I think it's Tal's turn."

"Alrighty then," Mel set down the boxes and smiled at the group before looking up and noticing me, "El, I didn't realize you were here yet." He stood taller and spoke to the entire room, "Pals this is Logan, my brother." He gestured to each person individually, "El this is everyone, Emile is sufficating Remy, Talyn is crushing Joan's lap, and Lucy is conspiring against our president with Roman."

"It's not like you wouldn't do the same thing!" Lucy, who I presumed was Roman's sister, called out as they both met the rest of the group in the living area. 

We played a series of card games, only two of which I had already known the rules of. By the time the final game came around it was already 1am. Although I had felt like I was surrounded by crazy people, they turned out to make great company. 

I was correct in beliving that Lucy was Roman's sister. She is his older sister to be exact, they have stated having a set of younger twins intheir family aswell. According to Roman the other two didn't come by nearly as often as they had each moved away years ago, only visiting on holidays.

Remy was the man in sunglasses, he met Mel in college whaen he was majoring in wemons studies and philosophy. I asked him why he chose to open a cafe instead of procuing such an intreaging subject. He revealed that Mel had assisted him in acheiving his dream of buying a cafe, after admitting that his mother was the one who wanted him to study such oddly spesific subjects.

Although before he knew that Remy wasnt truly in love with his majors, Mel had introduced him to Emile. Who, at the time was studying psychology, trying to follow in his fathers footsteps, before finding his true calling in baking. He was the one who made the wonderful cookies we had all been snacking on throughout the night.

Talyn was the vibrant haired emo (as roman refered to them). They met Mel in college aswell, for they were his roommate. They had been a bartender for years, slowly moving up the ranks to the point of buying look out the bar when it began to fall under. They were assissted by Joan, the person wearing winter clothing in the Florida summer, who has been working twards a law degree since leaving an abusive relationship and being taken in by both Roman and Patton. 

Detective Nathan Daniels was Roman's partner. He had been extremely open about the scar covering half of his face. "A battle wound from Roman and mine days undercover in a gang." Roman wasn't nearly as exided about the stories.

I had learned more about each member of the ragtag group during each game when we switched partners. For this final game I was paired with Virgil. We had to come up with a secret signal as to alert each other when we had specific cards. We chose me agusting my glasses and him flipping his bangs out of his eyes, because we had each done our individual signal without realizing on a common basis throughout the night. 

We would have won if it wasn't for Roman and Lucy having multiple signals and being able to trick us into thinking they had something by speaking in spanish.

The night turned out to be an exilerating expeariance. The group seemed to enjoy my company aswell as they had agreed to invite me to the next game night. Which I of course accepted without thinking it fully through.

So now I'm standing two weeks later outside the same door as before, but now knowing the truth of what lies behind it, a group of wonderful freinds who I have enjoyed the company of many times after that night and Patton. 

I had arrived a few minuets early so there was no true way of knowing who had already joined the couple inside, but it still frightened me. This caused me to jump when Remy tapped my shoulder, "Hey Logos, whatcha staring at the door for?"

"Jeez, Remus you nearly gave me a figuritive heart attack." 

"It's what I do buckaroo," Remy took a  
sip of his iced coffee and tried to speak through his beverage, before giving up and swallowing the drink, "You trying to avoid Papa Patty?"

"You could say it like that. I'm just worried, I guess, I don't want to ruin everyone's night."

Remy paused and nodded his head "Understandable...too bad!" He called out as he pushed me through the door he had carefully opened, hiding the sounds of the doornob under his sipps.

"Remy!?" I managed to squak out as I fell to the ground to the sound of Remy's laughter. "What was that for?!" 

"Comedy." Remy spoke deadpanned and walked over me as he greated the other couple that had already arrived with Emile.

Mel had turned around and helped me up from my spot on the floor, "You good bro?"

Adjusting my glasses, and glancing around the room, to find no sign of Patton, "Yes, It seems that Remus has just played a practical joke apon me."

"Yeah he's a bitch," Mel pushed against Remy's head causing him to turn back and stick out his toung at my brother. "Anyway its youre turn to choose the game. We'll have even numbers once Pat arrives," He replied to my confusion to the numbers, "Ro's here, he's just putting Aragog up."

"Oh, yes Patton has arachnophobia, correct?"

Mel continued with the guacamole he had been preparing before my arrival, "Yeah."

I helped out as Mel directed, pouring out the bags of tortilla chips into the bowl next to him. "Speaking of, are you definite that mine being here won't... you know, cause any issues?" 

Mel stopped his mixing and turned to look me in the eyes, "I don't know. Honestly. I know you hate not knowing things, but I've never seen Pat angry before. EVER. So I don't know what's going to happen."

"Then why are you doing this, inviting me to your game night when we both know Patton's going to be here too?" Mel let out a sigh and transferred the guacamole and chips to the living area. "Roman!? Come out here!"

"What's goin on?" Remy and Joan spoke in unison expressing what all of us were thinking while watching the couple talk in quiet whispers, on the other side of the room. 

"So you all know that we're engaged." Roman addressed us all and we nodded, "We decided on our Grooms-people."

Mel moved forwards, "Remy, Talyn, Emile, You're mine." 

Roman stood back, "Joan, Nate, and...Patton!" Patton had entered the door just as Roman began to speak. "Hey pals, sorry I'm late. I heard the groomsmen, who's the Best men?"

Mel held his arm and glanced down to the ground, "Luce and Elly."

"What?!" I stood up in shock, "Mel, why me? I don't even get myself to call you by your actual name?!"

"El, I already told you that you could call me my middle name. Plus," Mel walked over to me with a familiar book in his hand, "I'm returning your promise." He opened the book, revealing a picture of our younger selves playing tag before our parents wedding. I had promised him to make him my best man that day. "I forgot about that."

"Well, I didn't." 

The night continued suprizingly peacefully. Although we all thought it a good idea to stop before it was my turn to partner with Patton. We hadn't said a word to each other the entire time.

I stayed after to help clean up, not expecting Patton to wait outside the building for me. But lo(gan) and behold, there he stood, "Logan?"

"Patton...Hello."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course," I rederected my path to my car over to the man I had grown so comfortable around, with an underlying fear. "May I begin in apologizing again? I never ment to hurt you, and didn't come close to realizing my mistake all those years ago until it felt too late."

"It's okay Logan. I-I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I can't really stay mad at you. I still love you Logan, and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I raised my arms in a rare kind gesture, "May I hug you?"

"No." Patton stepped back from my open arms, "I know I said I forgive you, and I see how much you care about me and Virgil. But... I can't forget. I love you Logan, but I'm never going to be able to act on that again."

I stared into Patton's eyes, searching for a glimmer of hope that he was lying. I had no such luck. "I...I understand." 

I had began to turn away back on course to my vehicle when Patton's hand took mine, "We can still be friends though. It'll take some work, but hey that's not too bad, right?"

"...yes. That sounds adaquit."

"Okay. G'night."


	16. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV  
> Warnings:  
> It be spooky season  
> a shitty description of Peter Pan  
> some sexual type crap ( but not really im not good at that)

Hello!! I'm SO sorry for the long ass break from this story. I'm not gonna go into to much detail of the time off I took, but ill explain a little bit.  
Recently my friend found out she was adopted, and got engaged - my cousin got married - my sister broke-off her engagement - I started with a new therapist - and I've been working on a project for y'all. Etc.  
Thank you all for sticking with me and my story as I try my best to get my life back in order.  
***  
October had always been Virgil's favorite month and not only because of his birthday. Another reason being that according to him, "Nobody judges me on the amount of black I wear." But the main cause of his bias of the month was because it held his favorite holiday, Halloween.  
  
Logan talked to me over lunch a week before the month began about how they used to celebrate when they were kids. "He forced me to watch a different horror movie every night of October except for the thirty-first. That day we had a Disney marathon in full costume before trick-or-treating." Then he continued to pull out his phone to show me some pictures of their costumes.  
  
They seemed to always have a cohesive theme to their outfits. One year Logan (11) dressed in a trench coat, deerstalker hat, and held up a magnifying glass to Virgil (9) who wore his hair tucked under a bowler hat, paired with a fake pipe and mustache. I looked puzzleingly at the next picture where Logan (9) stood dressed as what looked like a Christmas elf, until I saw Virgil (7) in a bright green dress with wings and pompoms on the shoes. Another photo showed the pair dressed as a wolf and Red-Riding-Hood, in which Virgil was the wolf.

  
During this lunch with my soon-to-be-brother-in-law we decided on a plan for the upcoming month. After calling the rest of the group (excluding Virgil) they agreed to the idea. This led to everyone dressing as Winnie the Pooh characters and kidnapping Virgil to bring to Disney Land on Halloween.

  
Even with that I still gladly continued on his tradition of watching horror movies throughout the month.  
  
This year Virgil's birthday fell on a Friday, which made him ecstatic for he was born on October 13th.  
  
We celebrated simply, with our usual game night and a cake baked by Emile. He told me not to get him anything, as to save for the wedding, but I took the liberty of placing a simple orchid on his nightstand before he woke up. Logan gave him a new instrument, a pan flute and a gift card to Barnes and Noble. Patton gave him an Eeyore onesie which he wore to Disney later that month. The rest of the group got him an assortment of gag and actual gifts.  
  
After everyone had left the apartment, Virgil began to clean up the living room as I did the dishes. "Hey Ro?" I glanced over my shoulder, putting up the final few plates into the cabinet, "Yeah?"  
  
"What was the rule your Grandma gave us after we got engaged?" Virgil hopped up onto the counter and tilted his head an a mockery of innocence.  
  
"Virgil, you know what she said," I closed the cabinet and leaned over to kiss him, standing between his legs, "And I actually agree with her. Not doing anything sexual while engaged will make it that much more special when we get married."  
  
"It's my BIRTHDAY!" he jutted out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. " Not anymore." I set one more kiss onto my frowning fiance as I referred to the oven clock which read '1:32'.  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Hey, this is your fault. You're the one who proposed to me." I began to walk away only to be caught by Virgil's grip on my hand.  
  
"Fine," he moved his hand to lace with mine only to pull back holding my ring, "I"m calling off the engagement," he placed the ring on the counter and pressed a deep kiss onto my confused face, snaking his arm around my neck as his other softly held my jaw in contrast to the ferocity of his mouth on mine. The rebellious glint in his passion filled eyes tricked me into falling deeper into his hold and chasing his chapped, frosting-sweet lips when he pulled back, "Only for tonight though."  
  
"You sly dog," he gently tilted his head in a silent question which I answered with a happy sigh, "this is a one time thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It be short, I know. And I ain't writing what happens right after this exchange. My Ace ass is already giving y'all more than I know to give on that front. You can leave it to your imagination or write it yourself if you really want it.


	17. Some Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Swearing  
> Yelling  
> Crying  
> Transphobia

Roman likes to keep me out of his work. Ever since I got shot trying to intervene, he's kept is job semi secret. He'll tell me when he closes a case, expeially if it was on a large scale. He'll let me in on the hot work gossip, and I've been to the station a few times in which to meet his co-workers. 

Although I don't know the meanings behind any call numbers nor does he tell me the details of a case in progress.

Roman wants to keep me safe and worry free. Which is why it was so hard to watch him the past few days. I've seen him on good days, bad days, and everything in between. But I've never seen him to the point where he doesn't sleep for days, or is confiding in Daniels. 

So, of course when I came home this afternoon I was greeted with what I least expected. 

I opened the door to see Roman's jacket thrown onto the floor next to one shoe. I walked further into the apartment and eventually saw the other shoe resting bicarrisly in the center of the hall. As I walked in confused silence, I listened to the ery whisper of a glass being set on the counter.

"Roman, I'm home!" I called out in hopes that I was looking too far into my surroundings. But my suspicions were proven correct when I watched a clearly drunk Roman, downing the last of our whiskey. "Roman?!" I screamed in shock.

The man in question turned to me and growled, "What?!" 

"You're drinking?"

"Oh, piss off!" He tried to pour himself another glass of whiskey only to find an empty bottle. I watched, frozen, in terror as my bubbly, energetic, glittery fiancee chucked the bottle across the room, shattering on impact with the wall less than a foot away from me. 

I flinched as a series of tiny, glass shards hit my cheek. My hot fear filled tears turned pink as they mixed and burned my cuts.

"Oh, would you stop jumping!? I wasn't even aiming for you!" I turned my head back up towards Roman with wide eyes, giving him a clear and open veiw of my face. "You're crying, seriously?! God you really are just pussy, aren't you?!" 

"I-I," He scoffed at my attempt at talking and continued to carve deeper into my heart, "Why the hell do I even stay with someone so pathetic!? You're not even a real guy! You're just some bitch who thought it would be fun to trick a gay guy to fucking you!"

He stepped closer with every painful breath I took. I backed up towards the door, fight or flight relexes finally kicking in. "Where the hell are you going?! I thought you wanted a dick!!"

With a small burst of confidence I turned my back to him, hand on the doorknob, and managed a calm tone, "I'm leaving. You can call me when your sober and pleading to take that all back." 

I left the apartment, shutting the door to the sound of Roman's drunken, "Fuck You!"

By the time I managed to get outside of the building I had realized that I have nothing but my phone. No clothes (other than those that I'm wearing). No keys. No energy. So I just started in a random direction and let my feet carry me to where I needed to go. 

I ended up walking to a bus stop down the road, rode said bus three stops away, and walked along the street, turning down an alley and slowly climbed the stairs of an apartment building. When my body decided I was at the right place I knocked on the door infront of me.

"Virgil?" A man greeted me, shifting his glasses as if he didn't believe it was me. 

"Hey El, can I stay here tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!   
> If there's anything you request I should put in the warnings, please let me know!


End file.
